The One Where Chandler Crosses The Line
"The One Where Chandler Crosses The Line" is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on November 13, 1997. Plot Fighting his feelings for Kathy isn't working out too well for Chandler, especially when he sees her naked in the bathroom. Nevertheless, Chandler keeps his distance from Kathy out of respect for Joey, until he sees Joey getting a date with another girl. Kathy comes over at Chandler's apartment, where she's supposed to meet Joey for their date. However, Joey is stuck out with Casey, and his early date is disrupted when his car breaks down, making him too late for his date with Kathy. Despite this, Kathy stays at Chandler's apartment and offers to cut his hair. As she's about to leave, Chandler kisses her. The two come to their senses, and resolve not to tell Joey about the kiss. However, Kathy can't bring herself to leave the apartment, and she and Chandler keep on kissing. Ross helps Phoebe write part of a song, which leads to him reminiscing of when he played the keyboard. Phoebe's nagging makes him play in front of her friends. His playing is not really "music" - not so much as helicopter sounds, dog barks, creaking doors and explosions crammed together over a jazz bass progression. Everyone finds Ross' music disastrous to say the least, except for Phoebe, who thinks he's really inspired. Only after pointing out that she won't be playing after Ross does he take a step down from the keyboard gigs. Joey comes back to his apartment, only to find it locked. Chandler opens the door, and reveals a whole new set of furniture, including a new remote-controlled entertainment unit, new barcaloungers and a foosball table. Joey can't be happier with his roommate. Chandler confesses with everyone how he kissed Kathy. He doesn't feel better when they point out to him that if he had talked to Joey earlier about this, Joey would have stepped aside for him. Chandler ends up telling Joey about the kiss. Joey is furious, and boycotts using the new furniture. Even worse, he stops talking to Chandler, effectively jeopardizing their friendship. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Paget Brewster - Kathy James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Adam Chase Trivia *The DVD episode features an extra sub-plot in which Rachel starts eating out by herself. She finds it so much fun that she rejects a date with a cute doctor just to have lunch by herself. Only when she starts to realize how pathetic she was feeling about herself eating out alone that when she sees the doctor at the restaurant, she asks him to call her. The doctor, however, doesn't call her as he sees her eating by herself and judges her. *A good part of the furniture Chandler buys out of guilt will remain in this apartment until the end of the series: Chandler separates the barcaloungers in The One With Ross' Denial; Joey breaks the second barcalounger in The One Where Rosita Dies; and Monica busts open the foosball table in The Last One. * When Chandler comes in to talk with Joey about his feelings for Kathy, Joey switches off the TV. However, when Joey walks into this bedroom, he turns the TV off again. You can actually see the TV is still on in the background of several shots, but there is no sound; presumably, Joey was pressing the mute button on the remote. *The Magna-Doodle in Joey and Chandler's apartment shows: "Clean up duck feathers in hallway! Treager". This shows that Treeger knew of the chick and the duck and let the guys keep the pets at least until Season 6. This is the opposite of The One With The Ballroom Dancing, when Joey accidentally tells Tregger that he has poultry and Treeger doesn't react positive. However, it can be possible that Treeger changed his opinion between these two episodes due to Joey's assistance with Treeger's shyness towards dancing with the female super. *Continuity: Ross says he's never played his music for anyone before. However, in The One With The Thanksgiving Flashbacks Ross and Chandler talk about the songs "Emotional Knapsack" and "She Feels Weird Since I've Been Gone" that Ross wrote for their band. So at least Chandler had already heard some of his his music before. Although it is quite possible that although Ross and Chandler were in a band together, some music Ross didn't play for anybody but himself. *Continuity: In The One With The Prom Video Ross is playing his keyboard on the stairs not in a soundproof basement. Although it could be true that he played his keyboard in more places than just the soundproof basement. *Joey's reason for dating Casey was that he and Kathy were not exclusive. Yet, if they weren't exclusive, there was no reason for Joey to get angry at Chandler. Throughout the series, Joey has dated multiple women at once, yet that wasn't such a problem. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Friends